theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud-Thru:Horny's Return
(Opens with Someone at the HellaBurger ordering) Man 1:Can i have regular french fries? Worker:You want drinks with that? Man 1:Uhhh.....Sure! (The Worker gives the Man his food and leaves) Worker:Come in Next Time! (A Bunch Of Gangsters come in) Gangster 1(Boy):What You guys wanna order? Gangster 2(Girl):Some Large Burgers and Drinks Gangster 1(Boy):Alright... Worker:What you guys gonna order? Gangster 3(Boy):Some Large Burgers and Drinks to go with it! Worker:Alright! (The Worker gives the Food) Worker:Alright there's your food! (The Gangster throws the food at the Worker) Gangster:i said large burgers! Worker:THAT IS OUR LARGE BURGERS! Gangster:Well i guess,i'm gonna go inside how your burgers are made (The Gangster gets out of the car) Worker:You're not allowed to go to how our burgers are made! Gangster:I don't fucking care (The Gangster punches the Worker) Gangster 4(Girl):Dude! (The Gangster goes to the Making System) Gangster:So this is how their burgers are made.....It sucks! Horny The Clown:You mean.....good? Gangster:i mean't it sucks....wait a minute who was that? (The Gangster Looks around) Gangster:Hello? (The Gangster looks around to his front again to See Horny) Gangster:Who are you? Horny:I'm your worst nightmare! (Horny gets his Meat Cleaver) Gangster:What is that weapon over there? Horny:For Assholes! Gangster:Am i one of them? Horny:You are! (Horny stabs Gangster and cuts to the other gangster on the car) Gangster 2(Girl):Where is he now? Gangster 3 (Boy):I hope he's ok right now! (Horny jumps on the Gangster's Car) Gangster 4 (Girl):A F'ckin clown? Horny:that's right (Horny pulls out his meat cleaver and breaks the glass) Gangster 3 (Girl):(Screams) Horny:(Laughs) Time to die! (Horny stabs Gangster 2 at the head) Gangster 2:(Groans and faints) (Gangster 3 Runs Away) Horny:Your the only one i could recently kill (Laughs) Gangster 4 (Girl):No! (Horny stabs Gangster 4 in the chest) Horny:One more to go! (Horny throws the Meat Cleaver at Gangster 3 at the legs) Gangster 3:I can't run! (Horny walks to Gangster 3) Horny:Hope you enjoy your last run (Laughs) (Horny gets the Meat Cleaver from the Gangster 3's Legs and stabs her in the leg) Horny:This is much of a fun time! LOUD-THRU Starring: Lincoln Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lana Lola Lisa Lily (4 Years Old) Ronnie Anne Syd Chang Stella Benny Skippy Clyde Matt Cattalus Jonas Jared May Skyle Darcy Sam (Zooms to the House and cuts to us) Me:So Linc,Wanna play video games? Lincoln:Nah Benny,I'm ok Me(To Lincoln):Well,Ok (Lori goes to us) Lori:Hey Guys,i have literally recently seen a news that a clown killed 4 Gangsters Lincoln:Must be horny! Syd Chang:Who's Horny? Me:He's a clown who tried to attack us back in the days,He killed Lori,Lola,Luan,Lisa,Lynn Jonas:But how did they come back? Lisa:We recently found their bodies and recovered them using the healing serum Lana:Yeah and we made new ones back in the days! Lola:Wait,you made a new version of me? Me:Yes....but we got them back from their own timelines Leni:But what happend to the Genderbends? David:They were brought to their world,also Leni:Ok? Lucy:But we helped him back on the days Luna:By killing Marcia,bro Me:There could only mean one thing! Lincoln:What is it? (I get my Time-Machine device) Me:Maybe,he came back using this (I see blood at my device) Lincoln:he did use it,Because it has blood. (Cuts To Horny chilling at HellaBurger) Horny:1 Year Ago those children helped me but they betrayed me now i used the device to get my revenge it's gonna be a Hella Day! (Cuts To Me and Lisa examining the device) Lisa:This Device is made out of blood meaning it could Horny or Pennywise who used it. Me:So does that mean the device is broken? Lisa:it is apparently broken due to simple accidents or someone stepping on it Me:But i kept this in my bag for like a year Lisa:Remember when you were raging and throwed your bag downstairs? Me:Uhhhhh... .Yeah how could i forget that incident Lisa:Alzheimers? Me:I don't have that kind of disease Lisa:Alright.... Me:How about we watch the T.V and see if there are news about horny? Lisa:Ok (Cuts to us watching T.V) Gangster 3:it is a clown who killed us because of hating the burgers they made the gangster punched the worker making her unconscious. Gangster 1:I go to the making system and sees how their burgers are made.I heard a voice said you mean....goood? The Clown pulled out his meat cleaver and stabbed me in the head....to my family and friends i am ok now i'm just getting a surgery on my head thank you! (I turn off the T.V) Me:He is alive! Lincoln:He could be hiding somewhere here? (We heard a knock) Lisa:Don't open it! It could be horny Jared:it couldn't be him (Jared opens the door and it's revealed to Be Maggie and Paige) Paige:Hey guys,i heard about the news today Benny(Stage Plight):About Horny? Maggie:Yeah and some dude says he's coming to Royal woods May:We could just kick him in the balls or something? Me:He has a meat cleaver Leni:Wait a sec? Me:What is it,Leni? Leni:There are two Bennies over here (Me and Benny Look at each other) Benny(Stage Plight):But our names are both benny Me:And we have different personalities Leni:Oh.... (Cuts to Horny burning Marcia's School) Horny:This is a sweet revenge (Laughs) (Cuts to us finding Horny with the tracker device) Me:Where is horny? Lisa:He is somewhere (We see Horny behind) Me:HORNY! Horny:Miss me? (Laughs) Lincoln:No! Horny:I betrayed you! Jonas:No,you betrayed yourself! (Horny gets his meat cleaver) Luna:This is not good,bro! Me:There is only one solution i'm gonna need! (I kick Horny in the balls) (We run) Horny:Come back here! (Cuts to us at the Bench) Me:Guys,it is true Horny came back! Lincoln:Now we need a solution to remove the curse Lucy:Remember,we killed the Bully Marcia Syd Cheng:Who's Marcia? Lucy:That Bully horny killed Jonas:Alright guys,if we need to survive this Me:Or we can do it together Lincoln:Alright,Let's do it together (A bomb drops on Horny) The End Category:Blog posts